


flowey helps out papyrus

by soullessflower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Possession, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessflower/pseuds/soullessflower
Summary: flowey and papyrus have a little chat, which doesn’t end well for papyrus or sans.
Kudos: 9





	flowey helps out papyrus

“—neato!” the golden flower exclaimed as he watched papyrus show off some of his attacks, “show me again, papyrus!” papyrus chuckled, “an encore, eh?! alrighty! watch this!” he waves his hand, and more white and blue bones suddenly appear, surrounding the two.

“amazing! it’s even better a second time!” flowey smiled cheerfully. “you’ve gotten so much stronger, papyrus. i still can’t believe you’re not in the royal guard,” he watches as papyrus brushed some snow off of his shoulder, “they need someone like you!” papyrus bent down to the flower’s height, sighing, “yes, they do! but undyne says i still need more training. i gotta be the best!”

“yeah, but you’ve been training for so long though! how much better can the great papyrus get?” flowey commented, looking at the skeleton. papyrus shrugged a bit. “maybe she’s waiting for the right moment to induct me in!,” he suggested, “when i’m at my peak prowess!” 

“and when will THAT happen?” flowey asked, looking at him. “soon, i’m sure!,” papyrus replied, beaming. “...are you?” flowey raised an eyebrow. “of course i am!” papyrus said, then trails off, “well...”

flowey frowned a bit, “papyrus, you’re my friend. i don’t want to see you being treated unfairly. and if i may speak honestly,” he sighs, “i don’t think undyne will ever let you in—“ papyrus interrupted, “flowey! that’s not—“  
“—unless!,” flowey quickly spoke. 

“unless she can truly see how strong you are. cooking lessons aren’t exactly battle training.” flowey continued, looking at the skeleton. “yes it— well, maybe not traditionally, but...how can i prove it to her? i’ve already showed her all my new techniques..” papyrus looked at flowey.

“hm...” the flower hummed, “say. what if i told you.. i knew some way to bring out your full potential?” “huh? flowey, you know something like that?,” papyrus asked. 

“yeah!,” flowey giggled, “you probably don’t believe it, but it’s true!” he smiled at papyrus, who was watching with interest. “i can help you. i can help you hone your strength, impress undyne, get into the royal guard! everyone will know your name! papyrus, the famous chef! the greatest guard! the bestest friend! isn’t that what you want?”

“well, yes, of course, but—“ papyrus was cut off. “so, whaddya say? ready to become the best?” papyrus smiled, “i’d love to!” flowey grins, “great! then let me—“ 

“—but i have to decline your offer, flowey!” papyrus started, cutting him off. “...huh?,” flowey blinked, looking at him. “i’m happy you’d like to help! however, i’d like to accomplish this on my own!” the skeleton started to stand. “after all, i am the great papyrus!” 

flowey just stared at him, a blank look on his face. “i’ll accomplish my goal the papyrus way! i can do anything i set my mind to! so, thanks for the opportunity, but i—“ papyrus turned and started to walk away, but was tripped by a vine. “h-huh? fl—flowey..?” he spoke, as the vine started slowly wrapping around him. 

“...you...idiot..” flowey started, making more vines go towards the skeleton, wrapping around him. “did you really think you had a choice? he snarled, his face contorting into a rather creepy look. papyrus was shaking, obviously pretty terrified. he didn’t know what was happening, he had thought that flowey was his friend. meanwhile, vines had wrapped around papyrus almost entirely. flowey had made papyrus stand, and make his way towards sans’ sentry station.

once there, papyrus spoke. “s-sans?,” he managed to get out. “sans..” he spoke again.  
“hm? wassup, br—“ sans replied, lazily opening an eye. he then made a startled noise, his blue eye flashing, as a few vines wrapped around him, basically chaining him to the sentry station. “i n-need...y-y-your help...” papyrus choked out, obviously pretty weak.

flowey cackled, then spoke. “howdy sans! nice to see you ‘again’!, he giggled, “aw..what’s wrong?~” sans breathed heavily, shaking, pretty confused and a bit terrified. “you look a little rattled!” the flower cackles maniacally, tightening the vines’ grip on papyrus. this made papyrus summon a few bones, pointing them at sans. during all this, papyrus was pleading for his brother to help him, screaming in pain over flowey’s laughter.

flowey tightened the vines again, and made papyrus shoot the bones at sans, which lowered his health pretty badly. sans attempted to fight against the vines holding onto him, but couldn’t. flowey laughed, and shot a few friendliness pellets at him. “oh boy! that was too easy!,” he smirked as sans turned to dust. “alrighty, papyrus! your turn!” the flower ignored papyrus’ pleading, and attacked him with friendliness pellets and tightened the vines around him more. papyrus screamed in pain, but flowey didn’t care. after all, he could just reset after this and do it again. the skeleton eventually turned to dust, flowey getting back down onto the ground.

flowey grins, as he looked at the dust around him. he was proud of this timeline, since he hadn’t done it that way before. he then frowned a bit, sighing. he still felt like something was missing, but wasn’t sure what. flowey quickly shook the feeling away, and reset the timeline, getting a new one. he couldn’t wait to see what he could do in this one.


End file.
